New Games
by LinguisticMelancholic
Summary: Twenty year old Kelman, a college student stressed with paranoia of University life comes homes to find a strange girl fighting an obese Black knight. After a series of events. He finds himself in a Land of Justice and Joy where he learns of The Knight of Life. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ON CHAPTER 1 for more information please. Rated M or T just to be safe.. and review please?
1. Kelman

A hard day after college, Kelman turns the door knob and opens the door to his apartment. He sighs. Today was his last day before the exam and he couldn't bear it. The thought of failing and the feelings of shame he would hold when he would have to leave school for home, is tearing him to shambles. He went inside of his dark apartment crying on his orange couch. He was going to fail he kept repeating to himself . Then from above, he heard a bang.

BANG!

"H-huh? What was that?" Kelman asked himself

Suddenly...A mysterious girl fell down the chimney. She seemed pale with mulato skin. She had faint blue eyes like a fire and long black hair. She wore a vermillon cloak and approached him.

"...You're scared of me...are you not?"

Kelman though who the heck was this weird lady

"I am not weird..." she said intuitively

"H-How did you know ?"

"The look on your feminine face shows all..."

Then a Obese Giant black knight appeared with a large ax from below trying to grab her hut she jumped away she landed behind Kelman and she took out a small paint brush

"What's that?"

"Watch...Kelly"

She painted a shape from above and a blue fire ball appeared from above and it became the shape of a raven that nose dived on the giant he roared

"DDDDAAAAMMMNNN IT! YOU BITCH OF A FREAK!" He, the giant roared

Kelman shouted "what the hell, what the hell, what the hell..." This girl knew his name, read minds, paints creepy fire animals out of thin air and is fighting a random fat man...He is going to die.. The girl grabbed his arm out of the blue and said

"We must go...soon" The girl spoke

"But who the heck are you? What is going on? Why are you two using my apartment as a battlefield"

"ITS YA GRAVE BITCH! HAHA!" The giant said

then randomly a cat of orange flames screeched

"You must come to the homestuck realm, before its too late"

"HUH?"

"Activate return orb..." The girl said bursting a small white orb and burnt Kelman and her away

A/N: This is a fanfiction of Homestuck with my original characters. I own my original characters but I do not own homestuck nor do I own the titles and the fan made titles from the Land of Celebrations and bells. She (her name being Karen) owns those fanmade titles. 20 year old Kelman is fed up and stressed at college but he meets a mysterious lady that appears in his apartment fighting a mysterious man. Forced in homestuck, he hopes to find a way home and find why he is here in this GAME.


	2. Land of Justice and Joy

"Ughh..." Kelman moaned lying down in a a pure white city full of ivory skyscrapers. He got up and looked around for the mysterious girl, but he could not find her anywhere. Great. First he gets kidnapped and now he is lost. He faintly remembered her pale eyes glowing as they both got ingulfed in white flames. Wait, could he be dead? Could she have accidentally got herself killed trying to kill him? Or ever worse: Did she with intent staged the fight in order to kill him with 100% tactical lying. Great. What is he going to do now?

He got up and walked out of the barren ally he laid in. He looked up at the sky, it was white too. No blue anywhere. He turned around the corner to find anyone. If ANYONE was here, then maybe they could explain why he was here. Suddenly he heared a ringing voice in his head

"Ahh!" Kelman screamed in agony almost cutting out a tear from his eye balls.

"Child of Blades, save your land of Purity and Joy from the depths of your darkness below to awaken from your sleep"

What? Child of blades? He is 20 and land of puriy and JOY? This wasn't exactly a joyful situation unless he was drinking or stressed. Either way he replied

"What is this? Child of Blades? Fight inner darkness? What is this?"

"A game of life? Or a game of death? A game of choice my Knight of Life... Defend the sanity of the temple from the fears inside..."

Then she stopped talking.

The earth shook violently and a timer appeared on the sky it said 20 minutes

Twenty minutes of what? Kelman had thought. He didn't like this one bit. A life of death game? A game where he is dead? And a twenty minute time limit to destroy an unknown enemy from taking over a pure white city. He dashed past a few buildings and then he saw a strange thing: A black inky body flowing from a sidewalk. Kelman backed up and gasped "what is this? A- a monster?"

The beast gave a deep moan of sorrow and fear curling doubt. Kalmen backed up further and then another being was there. Before he knew it, they multiplied and multiplied by the second. Kalmen cried "No, no! Please GO!"

a strong bright veil covered him and the black things jumped back. Kelman tilted his head in confusion. What did he just do?

Taking the opportunity to run, he ran away. Looking up at the sky it shown that there was only 10 minutes left. He took the time to notice, that the city and sky turned grey. He remembered she said that to protect purity. White a black mixes grey so if he was correct, darn. There would be no way he could fight them. He had nothing. He was nothing. He couldn't even pass a test let alone be strong enough to save this city. As he thought this a voice echoed

"...n..ot...rue... Kell...lly..."

It was the mysterious girl voice. Why was she hear? She couldn't see him. He couldn't see her. There is not much he could vouch for proof. More ink bodies than swarmed wildly. What is he supposed to do?

"Live..." a voice said.

So soft it gave him courage. So soft it made his worries die and in one single flash, he became wrapped in a beige cloak, with a small broadsword on the ground. He looked confused but if this was his weapon, maybe..could he save this land? He grabbed his sword, pure and colorless, it shined with a strong glow as he swung around the dark bodies and they evaporated. As each one vanished, he felt tired. Out of breath. What is going on? He thought and then, he passed out not seeing the land now lighter than before. The cloud, now vanishing became clean and a smiley face was in the sky and then it vanished

A/N: Yeah... The voice, I have own I guess. I am sorry, I am not familiar with homestuck and its official rules. I just have a small understanding and I am just going with the flow with this one, Please comment and like I said, I own only the characters, the rest I don't In a way I guess.


	3. The Idol of Light

Kelman woke up dazed and exhausted. He was in a small room. What was going on now he thought. He first had to deal with a weird lady, next he was trapped in hell, then he used a weird sword and felt like dying and now "YIKES! Why am I NAKED?" Kelman shouted. This was not right. He begged that he wasn't about to be a human sacrifice for the weird girl. But something felt odd. Why did he see the girl as soon as he when he got the sword and why was he called the child of blades and the Knight of Life? What did all of this mean and what is homestuck?

The next minute, a lady wearing a banana yellow and pink robe came in rolling in a box of clothes and she seemed tall and kind with long frizzled pig tails and wide cherry eyes and she hugged him tightly.

"OH, MY! You are alive! I am so happy you are okay and not dead...! I would have fired myself"

Now he is being attacked by a nurse lady! But not only that but he is again naked. Trying to muffled something he breathed "I...can't...feel...legs...air...blocking out...Naked...help..."

Sort of now understanding what she was unintentionally doing, she released him and yelled

After throwing clothes to him and him putting them on she said"Oops I am sorry, I was just excited that you were okay compared to how we found you." She said. Well he had seen stranger like that girl using fire animals and calling him Kelly. According to her, he was found drained and severely fatigued and someone brought him in here.

"...and that is it. I forgot to mention, My name is Carly Ray. What is your name?"

"...Ummmm...Kelman.." He said confused

"Well Kelman, you seem to be feeling better but I would like you to stay for an hour before heading out"

This still doesn't explain much. He was rescued by a chirpy super nurse on caffeine pills and a sunny attitude. But he was grateful he was alive at least. But questions about homestuck was bothering him. He really WANTS to leave but he doesn't know where he is at.

"Excuse me...but. Where exactly am I?" Kelman asked.

With a kind but seriously concerned look on her face, she replied "This is The Land of Dreams and Remedies. You're in east Homestuck."

He was IN homestuck?

"?"

"Ah," She said with enthusiasm. "You must have arrived here recently. May I please ask what happened?

Kelman left out the strange fight that happened in his EARTH apartment, and told her about the voice, and the strange Land of Justice and Joy and the strange Knight of Life thing and the sword.

" So, you had this dream, a voice, and you were in some white city, black ink mosters tried to murder you and you had new clothes and a sword that made you faint?"

" I know its hard to believe.."

"actually, that makes perfect sense." Carly said frankly

"You see, Kelman, you were chosen to be in homestuck. The land you were in, Land of Justice and Joy was your birth place and test. And As a result your quest was to defeat monsters, if you are a knight of life, then your weapon was from your vitality and each time you use it it drains you..."

What? The idiot chirpy nice blond lady knows what this is?

"But, How do you know?"

She smiled sweetly and said with happiness "That's easy sweet, because I'm..."

she took off her pig tails revealing long hair, and she shined like the moon, and wore a long elegant yellow and tangerine colored robe and held a microphone

"I am the Idol of Light."

A/N: Um... This was too short but I like My paranoid character. And I love Carly Ray eventhough I am strange sorry


	4. Bloody Reunion

"You...are an idol?"

"Silly yeah."

Oh great, please dont let the crazy nurse lady become evil was the only thing Kelman was hoping for.

"Why are you looking so scared?" Carly said in a genuinely confused tone

"No reason mam...So when can I leave?"

Carly looked alarmed "Do you know its almost 7am in the morning? Its too early but I can release you in an hour when the person who is looking for you gets here"

"It'll be okay mam thank you and good bye" Kelman said calmly leaving the hospital and running out of the doors

He did not want that creepy fat giant trying to kill him nor did he want to take any chances. He kept seeing pink colored pastel houses and bright pink flowers fields. He dashed in the flower fields and then he heard a voice that was calm and peaceful. It sounded so calming and it said

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

Kelman turned around and saw a tall and pretty lanky young adult with curly brown hair and biracial skin. He had on a striped turoquiose shirt and blue jeans. Kelman was quietly fearful

"Who-?"

"A young girl with short black hair was looking for a young man, I am the only man in this small land, So I suppose you are him?"

"What do people with me? What is homestuck? WHO ARE YOU? WHY AM I HERE?" Kelman errupted. His body could no hold in the molten hot lava of fears that were throbbing in his body

.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Trent a Monk of Blood from the land of Lake and Crimson

And lately, Homestuck... Is the place we live in..." He said shyly.

Kelman felt bad for freaking out based on his tone but he sort of didn't care. He had no right to be here, he is apparently stuck here, and the little girl did basically a hit and run

"I'm... Sorry for freaking out. I just don't know whats going on. And where is this girl?"

"She is in the cottage above the Pink blossom patch we are at. I can escort you if you'd like"

"...Sure." Kelman finished reluctantly

The two boys walked up the hill, passing through a pink glade. He then learned a few things about homestuck mostly what The Idol of Light said but he didn't know why Kelman was here.

"Usually I guess people come here to test themselves but I don't think its necessarily common for two people fighting and one to bring a person here."

"S-So...What does that mean?"

"I have no idea...Sorry"

Kelman frowned he suppose he was screwed this time around. But what will this mean?

They reached a cottage near the top of the flowery hill. Trent sighed and wiped his head of sweat seeming tired. Kelman followed him to the front gate. It was shaped like a keyhole but it was red. Trent then stuck his middle finger in the keyhole. He looked back at Kelman.

"Um Kel, are you afraid of blood by any chance?"

That was a creepy question

"Umm not really. Why did you ask me that?"

Trent then suddenly turned his finger into a red liquid substance and harden the red shiny substance and turned it around and the lock clicked open and the gates of the cottage opened itself. Kelman at once saw that it was BLOOD! He was talking to a shape shifting sanguine monster!

"Um is something wrong Kell?"

Kelman shook his head no praying that the man wouldn't kill him

"Well, the girl is in here. I think. She seemed worried so I told her she could wait in my cottage and that I would go see if you are here. I hope I am right..."

he HOPES that he is right?

As the duo went inside, they here a feminine scream from inside. Trent and Kelman ran outside to see a burly black knight pounding the mysterious girl

"Ha! You thought you could run away like a BITCH with that magical orb shit! Think AGAIN!"

"Mystery Girl!"

Kelman ran to the large knight with Trent who waved kindly.

"Why Hello Mister Knight, who might you happen to be?"

"He's the guy that fought that girl in my apartment!" Kelman explained

"Ah, yeah. Say sir. Would you be so kind to move away from my cottage and leave the girl alone in one peace. If its money, I don't mind giving you some."

"Shut UP! And YOU! YOURE THAT PUSSY'S FRIEND! GROWL!"

his armor turned red and he materialized a battle axe kicking the girl aside down the hill

"I'm THE KNIGHT OF RAGE! DIE WITH THE FREAK IF SHE MEANS THAT MUCH TO YOU!"

Trent frowned

"I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice."

Kelman was lost what was he talking about?

Trent closed his eyes then he opened them and they were now a scarlet.

His arm turned into a long stream of blood that darted towards the knight's eye and it solidified into a metal. The knight scremed and used his ax to bisect the arm in half. The opening of the visor of his helmet glowed magenta and a pulse of thunder electrocuted Trent.

"No!" Kelman yelled. At this point he had a strange feeling that Trent and The weird girl were not enemies.

Kelman shouted at the Knight of Rage "Leave him ALONE!"

The Knight turned his head at Kelman and laughed as he directed his ax at Kelman and jolted him with bolts of lightning. And he grabbed him by the throat.

"YOU? A KNIGHT!? WHAT A FUCKING LAUGH! HAHAHAHA! You know, I MAY JUST ENJOY THE PLEASURE OF FUCKING YOU UP MY DAMN SELF!"

Then a flaming dophin shot out from below the knight of rage making him fall down and drop Kelman on the ground.

The mysterious girl bloody her black hair damped with her own blood. She cried. "Don't hurt...Kelly."

She was STILL calling him Kelly even near death...but something in the knight of rage snapped. Seeing a survivor that stopped him from killing a useless knight

"MOTHER FUCKING FREAK BITCH DIE!"

Kelman couldn't let her die or Trent to die when both of them protected him. Kelman quickly dashed in front of the knight of rage and right before he could hack The Girl's head off, he donned a brown cape and emerald armor. He blocked the assault with his white sword. When he did that, he suddenly felt a burst of energy like before in the Land of Justice and Joy.. The Knight coughed and jumped behind him standing next to Trent, charred from being electrocuted and lifted him in the air

"YOU PUNK ASS WIMP! YOU THINK CAN KILLM ME!? TRY KILLIN ME WITH YOUR HOMIE! I"LL MAKE SURE HE DIES AND YOUR WEIRDO BITCH!"

Kelman hesitated. He didn't want Trent to be killed. Without him, he would've been lost and The Mystery Girl would be dead

"Cough, Cough. Don't call me mystery girl Kelly..."

A random fire dove appeared screeching at Kelman who flinched

"Sorry..."

Almost looking scared, The Knight exclaimed "HE DIES!"

Just as he yelled a beautiful voice sung

"Goobye, too bad you were young

Goodbye, I will see you hung

Fly away into the abyss of hate

as I see you curling dead by your fate!"

A blinding glare struck his eyes and he covered his eyes, Trent entire body popped into blood and Kelman ran and sliced him in half

The Knight of Rage spat coldly "NO NO NO! I AM NOT DEAD! I"LL KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU!"

Then he exploded turning into ashes

Kelman dropped his body in the hot pink flower field. He felt exhausted and weak.

The mysterious Girl bent down saying

"You saved us Kelly..."

"Th-thats not my name"

"My name is Pearl by the way but, you're fainting?"

"Whats going on?"

"Yes, may I please know something?" A cheerful voice said that sounded like A woman but everything went black

A/N= I know the Rage aspect is anger based, but I read electricity was also associated with it too. And I am oddly liking this. But please review. And Some of these Character's are based directly on personality from the enneagram. I Ponder if you can guess who if in the case I am doing this right


	5. The Thief, The Sage and the Lily pad

"Hiiii! Could someone please explain this?"

Carly said walking up to the flowery hill where Pearl and Trent's Puddle of blood was located at. Pearl instantly recognized her.

"You….Are the Star of Light….. Carolina…."

"Darling, please don't call me that. I'm Carly!"

"It…makes you feel old to be called….By you true name, doesn't it?"

"!?" Carly gasped and said firmly but very lightly "You have-"

"I know, but…..Rescue Kelly and Sangy first…." Pearl looked up at the sky

"I don't have much time left…..Master will be upset"

"Master?"

Kelman woke up in a narrow path. Where was he now? He is not really getting used to appearing in random places after something weird happens... Looking around, He find Pearl standing behind him with him being subtly surprised.

"You!"

"Good afternoon…..Kelly"

"My name is no-"

"You called me Mysterious girl the last 4 chapters …" She said smooth and quite accurately

Kelman didn't have time to play around but he smiled weakly

"But… I am glad you're alive… Wha-"

Carly spoke "You fell unconscious after using too much of your life force in you blade and I saved you. By the way how are you feeling Kelman?

What the fuck!? Now the weird idol of light lady was with the mystery girl Pearl who can read minds? What is going on here?

"Its time you knew the truth, Kelly."

Kelman moved back "Where is Trent? Tell me you didn't….you did, didn't you? After he helped you, you murdered him for laughs!"

Pearl stood quietly with Carly and she pulled out a small glass container of Blood with Trent's name on the box. Kelman suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. Now She sadistically became a weird silent yandere saving his blood to probably used as some creepy weird sacrifice? Why is weird things always happening to him, he asked himself. Carly looked at the box somewhat unsatisfied but also content in a weird way.

"Sangy is in here" Pearl said softly

"This….is…insanity!" Kelman exclaimed frightfully

"But sangy is alive."

What the hell is she talking about, he is a pool of bl-

"You are catching on..." Pearl said as she poured a glass of milk that looks like coffee inside the box of blood that shattered the glass container. It boiled rapidly and quickly, slowly it formed into an embryo, it formed, a chest, legs, arms, head, it slowly gained muscles and finally the details weaved together and in front of his eyes, Kelman saw a naked Trent in front of him.

"Tr-trent?"

"Uh, Hm? Kell? Oh Hey what's up" He said it almost as if the last few hours never existed.. What the hell is he doing not realizing he is NAKED in front of another GUY.

"You...are...?"

"What are you talking about Kell?" Trent looked at himself. "Oh...I'm um naked...Oops."

Carly threw a brown robe at him. "Sorry deary. But you used quite a lot of your aspect which is dangerous young man. I had to make a flesh and bones potion to try and reconstruct your flesh bones and internal organs. Right now you are unstable so it would be good you rest up."

"Kelly, Carol, lets go"

"Where are we go-going and Miss Carly what are you doing here"

"I can ask you the same question young man. Why didn't you tell me you were a boy from earth and brought here!?"

"...sorry"Kelman said. He felt guilty. All the lady was trying to do was help him and he ran away and assumed that they were some kind of four lords gang.

"Its okay sweetie you must have been quite frighten by a random YOUNG girl pursuing you."

Just then a flaming grizzly bear appeared and roared at Carly with a strong force that frighten Kelman

"You are mean" Pearl said in a depressed tone "I'm telling master when we get there."

"WHO is this MASTER?" Kelman demmanded. What is this, Dark Vader and the Sith Lord.

"(Disclaimer: The author does not own STAR WARS) Master, is in the land we are headed..."

Pearl headed toward the bright white area. Carly frowning walked with her.

"Kelly, Please come with us..."

Kelman had no idea what the fuck to do.. should he trust her, or should he run away with Trent to help him just in case something bad happens to him.

"Hey," Trent said in his dark umber robe, "I believe you, although I have no idea whats happening, but mind if I tag along?"

What? Is he crazy!? He could be failing for a trap!

"Keep Kelly safe. He Likes you more than me..." She pouted silently

What!?

"N-no...! I'll go! But...will I be safe."

Somehow he felt like it was the wrong thing to say as he heard a cute laughter and two people

"Awwww Soo the kiddies killed the Knighty Wighty of ragey,dangey! Tee hee!" a Girl in a pink robe with a heart on it playing with a yo-yo and a Taller man cloaked in ruby. holdling a huge hour glass. Great, more psycho rangers...

"Three children about 7300 days old roughly and a woman 12775 days old exactly. The grains don't lie... Pearl, Poet of Blaze." he said calmly.

Quickly, Pearl said "You'll be safer with me than those guys" she pulled out her paintbrush but the girl used her yoyo to steal the paintbrush and gave it to the Guy in red.

"...No!"

"Oppies Whoopies, Sorry Drorry! Ha ha!"

The man snapped the paintbrush in half and said "One step ahead, now you're two steps behind the present time"

Pearl began to hysterically cry Carly covered her and Kelman said "Wait, who ARE you!?"

"Awwww You wanna know our nameies wamesie? You are a cutie bootsie! Okay! I'm the thief of hearts"

" I'm the Sage of Time. I have limited time to waste. Even nanoseconds are wasted as I speak, so..I'll make this a hasty but efficient effort"

He pulled out sand and sprayed it in everyone's eyes then the Thief of heart launched her yo-yo at Pearl, But Kelman blocked it and the yoyo came back

"NO NO! BADDY MADDY! YOU MADE ME SADDY WADDY!

"Hmph, we wasted to much time, you're evolving quickly. But our schedule is still 1 step ahead. Good Bye Knight of Life"

"Bye Bye Naughty Waughty!"

and they vanished in purple smoke Kelman pulled himself together. A weird five year old and a creepy chronosexual. And they knew the Knight of Rage. Kelman pondered were they some kind of band of something..

"Hey Kell, Pearl, are you alright?"

Being ambushed by two hooded mafia members and a little girl is crying because her magic wand stick was broken, does any of this seem alright

"I'm...decent. Pearl, what's wrong"

Carly said "Don't worry sweet heart,-"

"Its more than a paintbrush Carolina . It's the source of my blaze manifestation."

Blaze manifiestation? isn't that a wand?

"The Heir, my master will punish me...with my broken paintbrush in her sight."

Trent asked "I'm not sure, but we can try to fix it before we go?"

Carly shook her head "Nope, if its a manifestation of your aspect, we cant fix it. We have to buy a new one. Fortunately, I have one!"

She pulled out a wooden paintbrush and gave it to Pearl who stood quiet

"It won't matter. Master will notice and surely bring forth my demise, All I can do is pray for a quick judgment"

She walked to the light and turned around "But I appreciate the effort. Everyone. Behave because one we depart through the gate, we'll reach."

all four of them walked inside of the light and saw a beautiful palace of tall stems with lily pads and crystalized lotus flowers everywhere and one tall building that was old and stone gray

"The Land of Judgment and Lily pads"

A/N: At this point I may take a break although Like I said in chapter 1, I do not own homestuck or the titles JUST the characters. Including the Mysterious duo, the thief of heart(Roscardia) and the sage of time (Cyhrone) that are connected with The Knight of Rage(Bellmal)


End file.
